He Won
by motherofyaoi
Summary: Kyo has feelings for the prince? Does Yuki have feelings for him too? What happened to Shigure's bowl of pickled radish? And what's this about a challenge? Kyon-kichi-kun had better watch out. rated M for later chapters ;) KyoxYuki YukixKyo Yaoi Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

It was one of those days… Kyo lay sprawled across the roof in true lazy cat fashion. He sighed almost helplessly. Kyo had problems... big problems... He and Tohru had become very close, he felt like he could tell her anything and she always there to cheer him up when he was in slump. But this was different, he was afraid to tell her about this. It could ruin their relationship forever if he spoke up about it… And not just theirs it could ruin the relationship he had with a certain silvery, silky haired hotty who was, at that moment, walking up to the house.

Kyo shot up and watched Yuki walk up to the entrance of the house. Yuki paused for only a second to shoot his orange headed cousin a glare before continuing. Kyo growled in frustration and used both hands to scratch his head vigorously.

"Oh Yuki, you're back!" Tohru exclaimed when she saw Yuki walk into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at him as he set a bag of groceries on the counter. "Thank you for going to the store for me, I had no idea we ran out of milk!" She giggled and turned to resume stirring whatever it was she had prepared for dinner.

"It's no trouble really." Yuki smiled gently at her. "Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Honda?"

"Oh no! I couldn't ask you to help me after you went through all of the trouble going to the store for me!" She quickly blurted waving her hands around almost franticly. Yuki almost chuckled... Almost.

Yuki left the kitchen and went to his room to study. He sat at his desk and looked down at the book that was already open and waiting for him. Amethyst orbs stared down at the words but for some reason he was unable to read the text. The teen placed his chin in his palm and tried again. And again. And again. With no success. He ran his thin fingers through silver hair and whispered to himself.

"Focus… Just stop thinking about it…" He bit his lip and made one last attempt at studying for his upcoming test. "uuuggghhh!" An uncharacteristic groan escaped the young man's lips as he flung himself back in his chair and let his head fall back so he was staring up at the ceiling.

Back on the roof, Kyo thought he heard what sounded like an extremely aggravated Yuki groaning. He cocked an eyebrow wondering if he was alright but was interrupted by the sound of someone climbing up the ladder to the roof. It was Tohru with refreshments.

"Hi there Kyo!" She smiled as she climbed up onto the roof.

"Hey," Kyo responded sitting up and linking his ankles. "What's with the damn rat? He's making a lot more noise than usual..." He asked trying to act like he didn't care one way or another. Tohru sat next to the orange top and handed him a drink. Lately the two of them sat up there on the roof almost every evening before dinner. They could either sit there in silence or talk about nonsense, it didn't really matter.

"I'm not sure, he's been a bit distant lately... I'm worried about him…" Tohru sighed and sipped her drink.

"Yeah…" Kyo said quietly and sipped his drink as well, then nearly choked when he saw Tohru's head turn toward him in confusion. "I mean yeah he's been really moody lately." He managed to choke out.

Tohru sighed lightly again and stared out at the landscape. "Maybe I should call Ayame and see if he knows a way to cheer him up."

"No!" Kyo shouted. "That'd make things worse!" he had a bit of fear in his voice as he looked at her. "Why not just…." He was not very good at thinking of something clever on the spot like that and mental cursed at himself for what came out of his mouth. "Give him a piece of cheese?" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Cheese?" Tohru asked inquisitively.

"Yeah... You know… rats like cheese?" A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. Tohru burst into a fit of giggles so violent that Kyo thought she would fall of the roof a few times. Her giggles were so contagious though that he found himself chuckling as well.

After the two of them quieted down Kyo took another sip of his drink and let out breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Tohru…." He began. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about… something that's been bothering me for a long time now..." He looked at her.

Tohru blushed slightly looking at him. "Of course, you can tell me anything Kyo."

"Here it goes…" He turned towards her and looked her in the eye. "I… think I have feelings for Yuki…" he stated a bit awkwardly as a blush crept onto his face.

Tohru sat there for a moment or two while her brain processed what she had just heard. Finally a wide smile creped across her face. "That's wonderful!" she clapped her hands together near her face and then reached out to hug the cat, which of course resulted in him turning into a cat. Tohru giggled and pet him as Kyo laid across her lap.

"So you're not upset?" Kyo asked looking up at her.

"Of course not!" She smiled down at him. "I'll admit I'm a bit confused, seeing as you two are always fighting, but I'm so happy for you!"

"Well that's kind of the problem… we're always fighting and I don't know what to do or how to approach him…" Kyo looked away and his kitty ears moved back.

"Well my mom always said to just be yourself and I think if you do that then eventually Yuki will come around." Tohru smiled while looking out at the horizon.

"Yeah I hope so…" Kyo sighed and suddenly changed back to a human. Tohru quickly turned around and waited for him to get dressed.

"Ok." Kyo said simply to let her know he was dressed. "Thanks Tohru, for listening..." he said and rested his head on her shoulder once she had turned around. It was about this time that he started feeling a strange burning sensation in the back of his head. When he turned around to see what that feeling was coming from, he immediately turned to stone from the force of the glare that was, apparently, trying to burn a hole into the back of the cat's skull.

Yuki had gone to the back yard to get some fresh air and clear his head, but what he saw back there didn't clear his head at all! In fact it made his head pound with the force of a thousand drums. He saw Kyo affectionately leaning against Tohru, as close as he could get without hugging her, the back of an orange head nuzzled ever so gently into the neck of the brunette. The silver haired prince stormed back into the house and slammed the door making Tohru jump.

end of first chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?" She asked as she looked at Kyo. "Kyo? What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed his frozen state.

Kyo snapped out of it and allowed himself to fall face first into the roof tiles.

"Kyo?!" Tohru exclaimed jumping up to help him.

"He saw us…" Kyo groaned lifting his face from the tiles.

"Hmm?" Tohru cocked her head to the side.

"Yuki… he saw us… He was pissed! Damn it..!" Kyo cursed himself for being so careless.

"W-well if he's mad maybe that means he likes you too?" Tohru tried to comfort her friend.

"Or he likes you…" Kyo sighed and glanced at the now blushing Tohru. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that…" he looked away.

"It's alright. Even if he did… I don't think I feel the same way about him…" She hugged herself. Kyo could not help but smile, knowing that Yuki was _his_ for the wooing.

Tohru got up and turned around. "Well, I should go finish up dinner." She smiled and started to climb down from the roof. "Dinner will be ready in just a few a minutes ok?"

"Right." Kyo acknowledged and turned to look at the darkening sky. "Damn rat…" he said quietly to himself with a small chuckle. He then stood, picked up the glasses from earlier and went inside to wash up for dinner.

Just like Tohru said dinner was ready in just a few minutes and she went around letting everyone know it was time to eat. She got to Yuki, however and…

"Yuki, dinner is ready." She called to him from outside his room. "Yuki?" She knocked on the door when there was no response.

"Ms. Honda," Yuki opened the door looking like a train had hit him. "I'm very sorry but I think I'll skip dinner tonight. I'm not feeling well…" His head and body ached from what he saw earlier. He saw Tohru's worried expression as he closed the door and leaned against it.

"O-okay, do you need me to bring you anything?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"No, thank you Ms. Honda." He said quietly and walked to his bed to lay down. He closed his eyes and gripped his chest.

Tohru came back down stairs looking a bit discouraged.

"Everything alright Tohru?" Shigure asked from the table. "Where's Yuki?"

"He says he isn't feeling well." She sat down. "I'll have to make him some soup later…" She said more to herself.

"I'll do it." Kyo quickly volunteered, making Shigure's head snap to attention and look at Kyo as if he had sprouted an extra arm. "I-I mean… you haven't had time to study for that test right? You should study for it, don't let that damn rat mess up your grades." He stuck his nose up and crossed his arms to act tough.

Tohru giggled. "Oh ok Kyo; thank you." She smiled. Shigure quirked an eyebrow but went back to eating his dinner. Kyo again released a breath that he did not know he was holding.

After dinner Tohru cleaned up while Kyo worked on making soup for his beloved. Before Tohru left the kitchen she whispered a "Good luck." to her orange haired friend who nodded in thanks.

Kyo gathered everything onto a tray and headed upstairs. He took a deep breath and opened the door to Yuki's room with a simple "I'm coming in."

Yuki lay on his bed, wrapped in his blanket drenched in a cold sweat with a scowl on his face. Kyo walked in and set down the tray by the bed. He put his hand on the sleeping boy's forehead about to run his hand through the soaked silver locks.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid cat….?"

Kyo once again felt as if he had turned into a statue.

"I-I was just checking to see if you had a fever you damned rat!" He yelped out and snatched his hand away.

Yuki sat up. "I meant in my room… " He sighed in exasperation.

"Tohru made you some soup and asked me to bring it to you." He quickly replied and shakily started serving it. "How are you feeling?" Kyo asked as he handed Yuki the bowl.

The silver prince sipped at his soup and thought about how he should answer. Not able to think of anything else, he instead decided to ask the question which caused his migraine. "Kyo, are you and Tohru-"

"NO." Kyo interrupted quickly, making Yuki jump slightly.

"O-oh I just thought since you two were cuddling on the roof-"

"We weren't cuddling." Kyo interrupted again. "We were…." Kyo hesitated not sure what to say.

"I'm waiting, stupid cat…" Yuki hissed.

A chill ran down Kyo's spine. "We just weren't cuddling ok?" Kyo said stubbornly.

"Idiot…" Yuki turned his nose up.

"Shut up!" Kyo blushed and crossed his arms.

"Tell Ms. Honda I said thank you for the soup… I feel much better now." He handed Kyo the empty bowl.

Kyo silently took the bowl from Yuki, a jolt was sent through his body when their fingers touched. He placed it back on the tray and carried it out. As soon as the door closed both boys let out a long drawn out sigh. Both had the same thought as they laid down that night.

_He's so difficult to talk to…._

The next morning Yuki woke up and headed downstairs to eat breakfast before they left for school. Tohru was just finishing setting the table when he walked down the stairs.

"Oh Yuki! Good morning are you feeling better?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." He said with a gentle smile and sat at the table. He noticed Kyo's spot was empty, not even a plate was set for him. Yuki glared at the empty space.

"Kyo left for school already, he said had morning duties today." Tohru said as she sat down, noticing the young man's stare.

"Ah Yuki~" Shigure smiled as he walked over and sat down with them for breakfast. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. How was your soup last night?" He smirked.

"Very good..." Yuki answered as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"I must say I was rather surprised when Kyo volunteered to make you soup." The dog chuckled and sipped his coffee. "He seemed so determined to do it I was half worried he might have been planning to poison you."

Yuki stopped chewing and his eyes widened. _Kyo made the soup?_ He quickly regained his composure and quietly ate his breakfast while Tohru half-heartedly scolded their elder for suggesting such a thing.

The school day went on without a hitch though the two boys were obviously avoiding each other. Uo and Hana asked Tohru about it but she just giggled nervously and changed the subject.

After school Kyo hurried home and of course perched himself on the roof. Tohru had work that night so would not be home until later and Shigure was busy working on his novel. Kyo sighed, he wanted to talk to Tohru about last night… Eventually Yuki made his way home and stopped when he saw the orange topped teen on the roof.

"We need to talk." Yuki called to the other boy.

Kyo, startled that the other spoke to him at all, sat up rigidly and looked down at the slender male. "R-right." He stammered and jumped down to meet him. Yuki met his cousin with a kick to the face that sent him flying into a tree.

"That's for lying to me." Yuki stated sternly.

"What the hell?!" Kyo jumped up fangs bared and a growl in his throat.

"You said last night that Tohru made that soup. This morning Shigure said you were the one that made it. I don't appreciate being lied to…" Yuki started to walk towards the house again.

"I didn't think you would eat it if you knew I made it." Kyo scratched the back of his head.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki muttered and headed inside.

Kyo followed him. "Look you damn rat!" he raced to catch up with him then pinned him against the wall in the entry way. "I was worried about you ok?"

"Since when do you worry about my well being, stupid cat…?" Yuki shot back with a glare.

"Since…" Kyo blushed but couldn't muster up the courage to answer him.

"I'm waiting cat…" Yuki could feel the teen's grip loosening.

Kyo took a deep breath then plunged his lips into Yuki's. The silver prince stood there, eyes wide in shock for a moment, then something clicked and he closed his eyes and started to kiss the other back. He wrapped his hands around the orange haired boy's neck. Said boy responded by wrapping his own hands around the other's waist.

When they finally broke the kiss they smiled at each other and pressed their foreheads together. Kyo gave a small chuckle and Yuki glanced away as a blush crept onto his face.

"You know you really didn't have to kick me that hard." Kyo said releasing Yuki's slight frame to rub his chin.

"How else would I have gotten you to follow me?" Yuki glanced back into crimson eyes and felt a bit guilty. "Stupid cat…" he whispered and offered the damaged chin a small, nervous peck of apology.

"Besides, I really hate being lied to…" Yuki said quietly and crossed his arms. He would have stepped backwards to make some space between them but he was still up against the wall.

Kyo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, giving Yuki a side glance as he turned his head to the side. "Yeah… I just didn't know how to tell you how I felt… or that I was worried about you…." Kyo's hand ran from his hair down his face to rest over his mouth.

*crunch* ~munch munch munch~

Both silver and orange hair flew as their heads snapped in the direction of the noise. Shigure stood there in the hall with a bowl of pickled radish. He took another bite of the piece he held in his hand.

*crunch* ~munch munch munch~

end chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?!" Kyo shouted, face red and ears steaming. "How long have you been standing there, you perverted dog?"

"Long enough~" Shigure's voice almost seemed to sing as he smirked devilishly at the boys. "Apparently that was fantastic soup…" He mused.

"Shut up!" Kyo growled and went to swing a fist but was stopped by Yuki's hand on his arm.

"He's just trying to rile you up, Kyo." Yuki stated calmly and looked at the cat with big violet eyes. "You have nothing to be upset about."

Kyo blinked and realized that he was right. Shigure didn't insult them, didn't laugh at them, he just surprised him. Kyo trembled as he tried to calm down.

"Temper, temper," Shigure teased him with a small chuckle. "Or maybe it's simply pent up frustration." Both teens swung a fist at the man this time.

Later that evening, Tohru had warmed up the dinner that she had prepared that morning. Shigure sat at the table while Tohru set it, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Today's youth is just so violent…" he whined to Tohru. She looked at him with a worried expression. Yuki rolled his eyes. Kyo had retreated to the roof once again to cool off.

Tohru headed up to the roof to tell Kyo dinner was ready. The Orange head teen was already on his way down and met her in the hall upstairs. He blushed and smiled to her.

"I did it." He said in an excited gasp.

Tohru suppressed a squeal as she jumped up and down with a huge grin. "What happened?" She asked excitedly.

His blush spread all over his face. "W-well we… kissed…" he said the last part in a whisper.

The brunette grinned from ear to ear and giggled- well like a school girl. "I'm so happy for you!" she said and turned on her heel, took Kyo's hand and ran with him downstairs. "Kyo told me!" She sat down next to Yuki. "I'm so happy for you!"

Yuki blinked in surprise then looked to his orange kitten who only shook his head chuckling with a small shrug as he sat down next to Yuki.

"Thank you Ms. Honda." Yuki flashed his signature gentle smile, not really sure what else to do.

"So what does this mean for the two of you?" Shigure spoke up as he dipped a piece of fish in a small dish of sauce.

Both boys looked at each other in surprise. They had not thought of that...

What did this mean?

Neither one of them had actually confessed, and now, neither one wanted to say where they wanted the relationship to go for fear of it not being the same as the other boy. Tohru looked between the two of them slightly concerned about their silence. Yuki cleared his throat.

"We haven't actually discussed it yet..." He said calmly.

Kyo looked down and away suddenly worried about Yuki's feelings. Tohru even let her face show a small hint of sadness before throwing her smile back on and turning back to her food. Silence fell on the table while they ate their dinner, until about half way through their meal when Yuki noticed something.

"Kyo," he said gently making the boy next to him choke on a grain of rice (Kyo is obviously tense...). "You've hardly eaten anything." He said looking at Kyo's barely touched plate.

"Yeah well I'm just not really hu—. " Kyo was cut off by Yuki's chopsticks shoving food into his mouth. He choked and glared at the boy, his eye twitching with irritation. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Ms. Honda made a meal specifically to your liking," Yuki pointed out. "It would be rude of you not to at least finish your plate." It was true, the meal has consisted of fish, and some of Kyo's favorite side dishes. Kyo looked down at his plate in surprise.

"..."

"You didn't even notice did you..? Stupid cat..."

Kyo stood. "Shut you damn rat! What would you know about my preferences anyway!" he shouted at his cousin. Yuki looked up at him.

–Silence-

Crimson eyes widened as a blush spread across his face. He quickly sat down and inhaled his food before excusing himself to his bedroom. Tohru and Shigure sweat dropped. Yuki sat and calmly finished his dinner then helped Tohru clear the table before heading upstairs.

Yuki stopped in front of Kyo's door. He breathed a small sigh and knocked on the door. Kyo slid the door open and blinked at Yuki.

"What?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We need to talk about... what happened earlier..." Yuki blushed looking (glaring) to the side.

"Oh. Right." Kyo blushed as well and let the rat into his room. Yuki walked to Kyo's desk and sat in the chair. Kyo sat on the desk.

"So what-"Once again Kyo interrupted Yuki.

"I think I'm in love with you!" Kyo almost shouted.

Deep purple eyes stared up at him in surprise. Light pink complimented the pale white skin of the silver prince as he shook his head with a small smile.

"How does this come so easily to you?" Yuki hid his face in his hands while looking down at the desk. Kyo took Yuki's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face making Yuki look up at him.

"It doesn't..." He said softly moving closer to his rat. "I just can't stand not knowing how you feel anymore..." Red eyes closed as his lips met Yuki's in a soft loving kiss. Kyo broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Yuki's slightly parted lips and dreamy, glazed, amethyst eyes.

"I... I don't know..." Yuki blushed and looked away. Kyo could feel his heart sink. "I know I feel something for you... but I can't say for sure that it's love..."

"Buuuuuut you like me?" Kyo asked and Yuki nodded. "Like me like me?" he asked as his heart lifted a bit.

Yuki smirked and nodded again. "Yes." He said in almost a whisper to mask the chuckle behind it.

"Well that's a start anyway." Kyo chuckled and stood up.

"So what do we do?" Yuki asked quietly, his slight frown returning.

It was Kyou's turn to smirk; he grabbed the chair and turned it towards him, looking Yuki straight in the eye as if challenging him.

"We start dating," Kyo pecked Yuki's lips, a light hungry growl in the back of his throat made the prince shiver. "Spending more time together," he kissed him again. "And I make you fall in love with me." He stated matter-of-factly and kissed him one last time before standing up and stretching.

"Is that so?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow at him, a smirk forming on his lips as well.

"It is." Kyo crossed his arms. The silver haired youth stood as well, got closer to Kyo, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and touched their noses together.

"I won't be easy to win over you know?" A mischievous glint in his eye.

"I look forward to the challenge." Kyo kissed him again, this time the hungry growl in his throat was louder and he parted his lips to brush his tongue against Yuki's. A small whimper escaped the paler male as he parted his lips for the incredible sensation of their tongues fighting for dominance inside Yuki's mouth. They parted after a moment of exploring each other's mouths.

"What should I do about the prince Yuki fan girls?" Kyo asked as his prince slipped away, heading towards the door.

"That's your problem." Yuki said rather coldly, looking back at the cat. "It's your own fault for falling in love with me." He winked and left the room.

end chapter 3! there's plenty more where that came from~


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo put a hand on his chest to try and stop his heart from racing. He heard the familiar, clumsily placed steps of Tohru and opened the door to his room as she neared it. The brunette jumped when the door opened beside her. Kyo gave her a cocky grin and a thumbs up. She blinked a few times before grinning happily.

"Are you and Yuki?" She let the question end there.

"Officially dating? Yes." Kyo smirked. Tohru squealed excitedly. Yuki rolled his eyes with a smile and got ready for bed.

The next morning went on just like any other, Kyo was up early, ready for the day, Yuki was up but exhausted and wishing he could sleep more, Tohru was making breakfast and lunches for everyone. During breakfast the boys were a bit awkward to say the least. Blushing when their hands touched and fumbling to communicate with each other. Tohru thought it adorable but it took everything Shigure had to stifle a chuckle.

The small group headed off to school together. Kyo lead the way, pack slung over his shoulder and a hand in his pocket. Yuki and Tohru talked about upcoming assignments and a class field trip she was excited about. Upon arriving at the school they switched their shoes out and tapped their toes into the school slip-ons.

Kyo noticed Yuki's fan girls approaching and a menacing smirk crossed his face. As soon as he was sure all the fan girls could see them he roughly grabbed Kyo by the waist and pulled him in close. Yuki managed to suppress an embarrassing yelp.

"Kyo what-." Yuki was cut off Kyo's lips crashing into his in a rough kiss.

The prince wriggled and half-heartedly protested but soon melted into kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Slender fingers reached up to twirl orange hair around them. When they parted both were slightly out of breath and blushing furiously. The fan girls were in shock. Some were outraged and red in the face. Others sobbed and gnawed at their handkerchiefs. Still others fainted at the sight, while the remaining few found themselves drooling and forming a new club.

Kyo chuckled to himself seeing their reactions. He then turned to unexpectedly see the gaping face of Uotani and the raised electrifying piece of hair from Hanajima. Kyo found himself stammering for a moment before noticing Tohru who was blushing wildly with her hands over her eyes. Yuki walked over to her and took her hands away from her face.

"You can look now Ms. Honda." He said gently. "I must apologize for my kitten's behavior, you see he hasn't been trained yet." He smiled sweetly at the three girls. This made Uo laugh uncontrollably.

Aside from death threats to Kyo in mental, verbal and written forms, and extra teasing from Uo and Hana, their school day went on as normal. Although, at lunch an interesting question was brought up.

One of the more annoying fan girls approached the group as they opened their lunches. Taking note at how close her lovely prince Yuki was to the delinquent with orange hair, she bit down on her thumb nail to keep from screaming. She made her way to the group of friends quietly clearing her throat to make her presence known. Kyo groaned inwardly.

"Um, prince Yuki?" She asked timidly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He plastered his trademark, empty, smile to his face as he turned to face her.

"Is it really true? That you and that... brute... are seeing each other?" she asked glaring daggers at Kyo.

"Yes. And I really don't appreciate you speaking of him in that manner. Even if he is a brute." He said politely though agitation was clear in his voice. The girl was sent spiraling in the depths of depression for offending her darling prince.

"I am not!" Kyo retorted, snapping the girl out of her, self-induced, coma of shock.

"But aren't you cousins?" she questioned, suddenly having her wits about her again. A chip broke off of the statue that was once Tohru Honda.

Kyo scoffed. "Hardly... We share the same last name but we're hardly relatives. We grew up near each other and our families knew one another but that's as far as that goes." He took a bite from his lunch smirking inwardly; he had rationalized that part of their relationship long ago when he first discovered his feelings for the rat. Everyone blinked at the cat, not expecting such a, calm, and well thought out response from the brute.

"But when you first came to our school, you were introduced as prince Yuki's cousin." She fought for her argument.

"That is simply how we were raised." Yuki chimed in. "As Kyo said, my parents are not closely related to his real parents in anyway." Kyo visibly twitched at the mentioning of his REAL parents. Tohru gave him a sympathetic expression.

"I see..." She said shakily turning around to hide the dark look creeping onto her face. Her evil thoughts aimed at Kyo as she walked away from them. The orange top sighed rather loudly.

"I knew your fan girls would be annoying but seriously..." he rested his head in his hand, elbow on the desk.

"I told you I wouldn't be easy." Yuki smirked devilishly.

"Funny, Haru doesn't seem to have any trouble flirting with you in public." Kyo pointed out and could feel Yuki's glare on him as he finished his sentence.

"No one takes that idiot seriously..." The prince nearly snorted.

"And they take orange top here seriously?" Uo asked taking a bite out of her bread.

"More than Haru." Yuki said simply with a light shrug. Kyo's eyebrow twitched.

A few days passed like this. Answering an obscure question from the fan clubs, throwing away or ignoring death threats, and trying to concentrate on school work (especially at home). Until finally, Sunday arrived and they were free to do what they wanted. Kyo decided today would be the perfect day to take the rat on their first official date.

You could see Kyo's tail flicking back and forth as the cat scribbled something down on a piece of paper. He placed the note in an envelope and slipped it under Yuki's door. He grinned and hopped down the stairs, grabbing some toast before heading out the door.

Yuki woke up around 10 am and rubbed his eyes then stretched. He groaned and got out of bed, his eyes half lidded as he searched for a small towel to wash his face with. He vaguely noticed something under his feet when he reached his door. Looking down he noticed the letter and leaned down to pick it up. Sitting on the bed again he opened it and read the note.

-Yuki,

I'll be back around 3pm to pick you up. Be sure to wear something comfortable.

Love, Kyo-

Yuki rolled his eyes. Hardly a love letter… but he could not help but wonder what the cat had planned for them. The silver prince got dressed and made his bed, leaving the note there. He washed his face and went downstairs to greet Tohru.

"Good morning Ms. Honda." He smiled at her.

"Oh good morning Yuki." Tohru smiled brightly. "You're in a good mood this morning." She pointed out. Yuki thought it about it for a moment. He didn't really notice but he was in a good mood.

"I guess I am." He opened the fridge to get some juice. "We may not be here for dinner tonight." Yuki told her as he poured himself a glass.

"Oh? Are you and Kyo doing something together?" She asked as she chopped some veggies.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure what exactly." He leaned his back against the counter. "He left a note saying he would be back to pick me up around 3." He said a bit absent mindedly.

Tohru seemed to frown a bit. "I guess I'm making too much food then…" she said quietly but then brightened up. "I know! I'll ask Shigure if Uo and Hana can come over for dinner!" She put down her knife and ran to ask the novelist permission. Yuki made a mental note to ask Kyo about that frown later.

Yuki spent most of his time reading. Uo and Hana showed up almost impossibly fast, apparently they had nothing else to do today. Tohru had told them over the phone what was going on so they of course had questions to ask the rat since the defensive cat was not around.

Tohru went to the kitchen to get snacks and refreshments, that's when it all started.

"So what are you two doing for date night?" Uo asked rather bluntly.

"I'm not sure. I assume Kyo is out making preparations now."

"I thought you two didn't like each other though. You were always fighting." She had a hint of confusion in her voice. "What changed?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." He confessed.

"They say there is a fine line between love and hate…" Hana said quietly, eyeing the young man across from them.

"So you thought you hated each other but you really love each other?" Uotani asked looking from Hana to Yuki.

"Not quite…" Yuki said quietly as Tohru slipped in the room and started passing out plates and cups. "You see Kyo confessed to me but I'm afraid I haven't sorted out my feelings yet. So he foolishly challenged me to not fall in love with him." He smirked.

"He challenged you?" Tohru asked looking at Yuki.

"To not fall for him?" Hanajima's electric hair was bouncing back and forth.

"He said he would make me fall for him." He said with a small shrug and a sip of his drink. The three girls looked at each other with hints of concern on their faces.

"He said he looked forward to the challenge." He looked at the clock and stood. "Speaking of which, I should get ready for our date." He picked up his glass and started towards the kitchen.

"Um, Yuki…?" Tohru called after him. He turned around and looked at the brunette. "Please, don't play with Kyo's feelings. Ok?" She pleaded with a sad look. The boy nodded and headed back towards the kitchen.

The teen was suddenly feeling self-conscious and nervous. Was he really playing with Kyo's feelings? No! He just hadn't sorted out his own yet. He told the stupid cat that already. So why were Tohru's words bothering him so much?

The doorbell rang and Yuki answered it. There he saw Kyo, kneeling down on one knee with a single rose held up to the prince.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me tonight?" Kyo's words were gentle, quiet, and laced with kindness.

Yuki felt a pain in his heart.

"Kyo I-." He stopped when Kyo looked up at him with a big grin. Yuki couldn't help but smile back at him. That smile. That was all it took… Kyo won. Though of course he could not let Kyo know this. Not yet at least.

Yuki left with Kyo.

end chapter 4! Tell me what you think! I won't post any more until I get some feedback! lol I would like to post more so please review 3


End file.
